thedigitalwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Rokaido Kabuta
Rokaido Kabuta is a fictional character, created and roleplayed by Yukaige. Her Digital partner is Kudamon. Appearance Rokaido has a fair youthful skin. She cobalt blue hair cut short except her front bangs and tied with 2 green hairbands to keep them tidy. Her eyes are different coloured for her right is ultra violet when the other is dark blue. Due to her tomboyish personality, She could be found in denim jackets, shorts and sneakers most most of the time. Personality People misunderstood her for her strength and intelligence. Very hard working. Very sensitive at times. Tomboyish in a way and always express herself through music or dance. Her courage and curiosity is the only thing that keeps her strong. Sometimes a laser mouth that tends to get her into fights. Loves passive activities like manga reading,singing,studying and staring at the sky. But also loves break dancing,K-pop choreography,Taekwondo and Kendo. She also does tea ceremonies.She's kind of like a mirror that reflects others personalities. If you're nice to her,she'll be nice to you but if you're mean to her, she'll be CRUEL to you. But whatever you do,don't insult her. Cause violence is her way of negotiating. She also loves to hang out under the Sakura tree behind her dojo style house.She sometimes has a hard time socializing because she's afraid that she might say the wrong thing and ends up being their enemy. If she's not at home, She's out in her cottage in the Digtal World or she's hanging out with Haruna. has a weird habit of falling in love to fast on a boy. History Originally from Seoul but transferred upon order of her parents at 14,her cousin agrees to be her caretaker and allows her to got to school.At school,she is usually ignored at school because of her rough behaviour. Students envied her intelligence and also feared by her mix martial art skills.She also has talent for music.She loved it even if it wasn't perfect.But just a few months in Japan,she had to move back to Korea due to current reasons.But again was transferred back to Japan upon her request and wishes to live there with Seiji from now on. how she met her partner- Kudamon met when Rokaido when she was walking down the street.she saw something scurrying across the road but in vain was trapped in bubblegum.A car was about to hit it.she act fast and saved it in a nick of time.She looked at it seemed like a stuffed toy.She prodded it.And it MOVED!She set it on the ground.unable to say a word.It seemed helpless.She decided to take it home.its name is Kyaromon,and it told her about The Digital War happening. Rokaido thought it might be a cool thing to find friend in new places.So she decided to follow it to the digital war.Once there she was shocked to see an ever blue sky,trees all around and grass with a luscious green. from one point she saw this cute cottage on a meadow."That's your's. I've been working hard on you arrival."Rokaido turned around and saw serpent with the head of a dog.About to freak out kudamon explain on how things work in the Digital world.Once she understood fully,she reached for the cottage and went in amazed on how much the room fits her personality.walls filled with murals of musical notes.pictures of famous Korean artists.A grand piano in the centre of the room.It was heaven to her."Now,you are a digitamer and this is your second home.Come any time you like.Is there anything else?" asked Kudamon. Rokaido thought for a moment and asked "Can we be friends?" as she turned around. Kudamon smiled "we are frien...OOF!".Kudamon sentence was left hungover because of Rokaido surprising hug.Tears trinkled down her cheek but a smile was carved on her face. Her Journey through the Digital World might be tough.But at least she has a friend to be by her side every step of the way. Category:Tamers Category:Lune Category:Friendship